1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to luminescent devices and, more specifically, to a liquid container with a retention channel extending upwardly into the container from the base of the container. The retention channel is able to receive a chemilluminescent light source for illumination the container and it's contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous are other portable luminescent devices are provided in the prior art. These known devices generally require a source of external electricity in order to be illuminated. Additionally, there portable luminescent devices have a single function which is to provide illumination to a dark area. While these portable luminescent devices may be suitable for the purpose for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention, as hereinafter described.